


soy vanilla latte

by Alenari



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenari/pseuds/Alenari
Summary: - Утра, - говорит Кирк, подавляя зевок. Он тащится через все кафе до стойки, за которой стоит Спок, и смотрит на меню на стене. Затем тычет пальцем в стеклянный дисплей, на котором указаны все позиции выпечки и говорит: - Я возьму Ред Ай и одну из этих штук.Спок мигает.- Хлеб из цуккини?- Ага, он самый.илиКирк встречает Спока, студента, который работает в кафе рядом с Академией Звездного Флота.





	soy vanilla latte

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [soy vanilla latte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843873) by [kirkspocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkspocks/pseuds/kirkspocks). 



Половина семестра уже позади, когда ранним пасмурным утром в Сан-Франциско Спок открывает кафе «Caldera». Он включает свет, протирает стойку, выкладывает свежую выпечку на витрину. Настраивает кофеварку: старую и металлическую утварь, которая издает множество громких звуков. Это невероятно неэффективно — более новая машина может производить разнообразные виды кофейных напитков в более короткие промежутки времени, но его работодатель наслаждается антиквариатом, и тот раз, когда Спок пытался объяснить свою точку зрения, был встречен презрением. Приготовление напитков собственноручно, по крайней мере, занимает Спока во время его смены.

Работа Спока в кафе — это постоянный источник дохода, который необходим ему для покупки книг, не связанных с курсом, продуктов питания и других предметов первой необходимости. Это также, как считает Спок, ненавязчивый способ наблюдать за своими сокурсниками и практиковать общение с другими существами. Взаимодействие с клиентами — короткое, простое и редко неудобное. Даже его работодатель начинает ладить с ним — они спокойно разговаривают не реже двух раз в неделю. С другой стороны, Спок почти не общается с другими студентами Звездного Флота.

Поскольку большинство студентов лелеют свой сон, кафе обычно остается пустым до приблизительно тридцати минут перед началом занятий, когда все спешат добраться до кампуса.

Сегодня, однако, дверь распахивается спустя пять минут после открытия. Спок узнает в молодом человеке, который заходит внутрь, Джеймса Кирка, студента, который сидит на несколько рядов впереди на курсе Временной Механики.

Почти все в Академии знают отца Кирка, и чувство благоговения проявляется в глазах людей, когда профессора говорят о нем, когда ученики смотрят на него. Как будто они не могут поверить, что сын Джорджа Кирка действительно находится в Академии Звездного Флота, хотя учеба молодого Кирка тут логична. Даже Спок не может подавить эти мысли. В редких случаях, когда они с Кирком находятся в непосредственной близости, Спок наблюдает за ним — видит, как тот читает, беседует с профессорами, — и смотрит в сторону только тогда, когда чувствует, что наблюдает слишком долго.

— Утра, — говорит Кирк, подавляя зевок. Он тащится через все кафе до стойки, за которой стоит Спок, и смотрит на меню на стене. Затем тычет пальцем в стеклянный дисплей, на котором указаны все позиции выпечки и говорит: — Я возьму Ред Ай[1] и одну из этих штук.

Спок мигает.

— Хлеб из цуккини?

— Ага, он самый, — Кирк оплачивает свой заказ, пока вулканец заворачивает хлеб в пергаментную бумагу. — Извини, еще не полностью функционирую. Я не спал почти всю ночь.

Спок передает Кирку его хлеб.

— Учились, я полагаю.

— Да? Ты действительно думаешь, что я всю ночь учился? — хитро улыбается Кирк.

Хотя он не знает Джеймса лично, Спок думает, что тот странный человек, возможно, более нелогичный, чем большинство людей, с которыми он сталкивался. Основываясь на наблюдениях Спока, Кирк умный и прилежный ученик, но он без труда поддерживает хорошие отношения со сверстниками.

Спок никогда не видел Кирка в библиотеке, в рабочие часы или во время гостевых лекций. В отличие от своих сокурсников, Кирк редко делает заметки на своем ПАДДе во время Временной Механики. Семестром ранее Спок считал, что Кирк воспользовался своей известностью в Звездном Флоте, чтобы относиться к своим занятиям легкомысленно.

— Естественно, — отвечает Спок.

— Ну, ты ошибаешься. Я ненавижу учиться и избегаю этого всегда, когда могу.

— Тогда, возможно, вы читали. Я сижу за вами на Временной Механике и часто вижу, как вы читаете на своем ПАДДе вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на нашей лекции.

Кирк, который нюхал свой хлеб из цуккини, возможно, не зная его вкуса, смотрит на вулканца с расширенными глазами.

— Вот откуда я тебя знаю! Спок, да?

Спок уверенно кивает, хотя он удивлен тем, что Кирк знает его имя, так как он мало говорит в классе и не входит в круг общения Джеймса.

— Ладно, Спок, — продолжает Кирк, — я пришёл сюда за кофе, а не чтобы меня отчитывали за внеклассное чтение в время лекции.

— Прошу прощения, — будто в ответ Спок протягивает Кирку дымящуюся чашку, наполненную кофе до краев и стаканчик эспрессо. — Я не собирался отчитывать вас. Фактически, я нахожу вашу способность одновременно читать и поглощать лекционные материалы весьма впечатляющей.

— Угу, — бормочет Кирк, накрывая свою бумажную чашку крышкой. — И как, если точно, ты можешь быть уверен, что я «поглощаю» что-нибудь? Ты не видел моих оценок.

— Хотя вы часто читаете какой-то роман или публикацию, вы иногда переключаете экраны и вносите заметки, — объясняет Спок. — Не говоря уже о вашем красноречии, когда вы отвечаете в классе, а также вы часто сдаете экзамены самым первым.

— Ого, хорошо. Ты видишь меня насквозь, — ответ Кирка мог бы быть настороженным, но он смеется и выглядит бодрее, чем когда зашёл сюда. — Я бы сказал, что ты суёшь нос не в свое дело, но, думаю, ты слишком умен для этого. Наблюдателен. Неудивительно, что наш профессор тебя очень любит.

Спок не привык получать похвалы от незнакомцев. Усилием воли он заставляет свои щеки не зеленеть в отчетливом проявлении эмоций.

— Спасибо за комплимент, — говорит он.

Кирк смеется еще раз, а затем поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Спасибо за кофе, Спок. Увидимся.

Спок наблюдает за ним через окно, хотя он и не знает, что ищет. Раньше у него никогда не было такого успешного или спокойного разговора с другим человеком. Ничего, что вызвало бы смех, по крайней мере. Каждый раз, когда Спок начинал думать, что сказал что-то потенциально оскорбительное или навязчивое — ситуации, с которыми Спок был знаком — Кирк улыбался, даря неподдельный интерес.

Теперь всё вокруг кажется странно тихим, когда смех Кирка эхом звенит в ушах Спока. Он проводит пальцем по деревянной столешнице и безучастно смотрит в никуда, пока не начинается утренняя лихорадка.

***

Кирк входит в «Caldera» во время следующей смены Спока. Сейчас рано, но не настолько, чтобы кафе пустовало. Несколько студентов уже пришли и ушли, взяв кофе с пирожными с собой, а два человека прямо сейчас сидят за столиками, тихо читая и печатая. Кирк бросает свой портфель на пустой стол и направляется к вулканцу.

— Эй, Спок, — говорит Джим. Он наклоняется к стойке и запрыгивает на нее. — Я приходил вчера, но тебя здесь не было.

Это уже третий раз, когда Кирк приходит в кафе. Спок думает, что это странно, учитывая разнообразие мест для покупки кофе в кампусе, после чего прочищает горло и отвечает:  
— Я работаю через день.

— Буду знать. Не ожидал, что мне так понравятся эти пирожки — не обижайся, потому что я не веган, но они довольно-таки чертовски хороши, — Кирк всматривается в ярко освещенную витрину, просматривая сегодняшние предложения. — Ты веган?

— Вулканцы не едят мясо.

— Ой. Точно. Даже если оно из репликатора?

— Это традиция, — объясняет Спок. — При необходимости я съем мясо. В противном случае я не хотел бы этого делать.

— Тогда это место должно быть идеально для тебя, — Кирк улыбается, а затем пожимает плечами. — Тем не менее, мне всё равно нравится мой кофе со сливками.

— У нас есть альтернативы, — предлагает Спок.

— Ну, ладно, — говорит Кирк, внезапно заинтересовавшись. — Удиви меня.

Спок делает ему напиток, который пользуется популярностью среди других студентов-людей, и кладёт на тарелку рядом тёплую слойку с яблоком. Кирк сразу же хватает выпечку и кусает ее, посыпая крошками прилавок и свое лицо, после чего удовлетворенно мычит. Он глотает свой кофе и тут же обжигает язык.

— Я бы предложил вам сначала дать ему остыть, — говорит Спок, наблюдая, как Джеймс отдергивает чашку от губ.

Кирк шипит от боли и оскорбленно смотрит на кружку, будто это вина кофе, а не его собственная.

— Да, спасибо за совет.

Хотя Спок понимает сарказм, он отвечает:

— Пожалуйста, — и Кирк смеется в ответ. Спок на мгновение ругает себя. Он намеревался рассмешить Джима, получая удовольствие от вида его улыбки, и это делает его действия эгоистичными и несколько нелогичными. Но он отметает эти мысли, глядя, как Кирк снова кусает свою слойку.

Джеймс остается сидеть на стойке возле вулканца, даже после того, как заканчивает есть и может выпить свой кофе, не обжигая язык. Спок не уверен, почему он решил это сделать, но не возражает против присутствия этого человека.

— Вкусно, — говорит Кирк, смотря на остатки кофе в своей чашке. — Что здесь?

Спок приподнимает бровь.

— Вы умный ученик. Я уверен, вы сможете догадаться, что именно я добавил в ваш кофе.

Задумавшись, Кирк сводит брови и вглядывается в то, что осталось от его кофе. Похоже, он действительно взволнован по поводу этой детской игры, которую предложил Спок. Джим делает еще один глоток, после чего говорит:

— Хорошо, я знаю, что это не миндальное молоко, потому что у него очень отчетливый вкус. И это… нежнее, мне кажется. Соевое молоко?

— Да, — говорит Спок.

— Ну, это довольно сладко, — Кирк оглядывает линию бутылок на столешнице, наполненных различными ароматизированными сиропами. — Это может быть ароматизированное соевое молоко, но на дне кружки есть какой-то, эм, осадок. Это значит, что ты добавил ванильный сироп. Я прав?

— Правы, — Спок берет тряпку и начинает вытирать кофемашину, несмотря на то, что грязи на ней нет. Он не может сосредоточиться, глядя на яркое, энергичное лицо Кирка, и только взгляд в другом направлении позволяет его мыслям проясниться. — Не нужно гордиться, Кирк. Это не было особо сложной задачей.

— Ой, ты просто злишься, потому что я понял все очень быстро, — говорит Кирк, ставя пустую кружку на столешницу. — Ты можешь называть меня Джим, между прочим. Только профессора называют меня Кирком.

— Тогда, Джим, я дам тебе задание посложнее в следующий раз, когда придешь сюда, — говорит Спок.

Какое-то время они говорят о домашнем задании по Временной Механике, но затем в кафе появляется клиентка, и Спок вынужден оторваться, чтобы принять ее заказ. Кирк решает вернуться к своему столу и почитать что-то на ПАДДе. Спок интересуется, нужно ли ему что-то, потому что Джим отрывает взгляд от задания и улыбается Споку несколько раз в течение следующего часа — Спок сбивается со счёту, злясь на самого себя, — но Кирк ничего не говорит, а потом просто прощается и отправляется в класс.

***

Следующий день тёплый, и интенсивный солнечный свет напоминает Споку спокойный день на Вулкане. Он ровным шагом идёт на свой курс экзобиологии. Многие студенты сидят на открытом воздухе, за столами или на газоне. Спок видит растянувшегося на траве Джима, одетого в солнцезащитные очки, который опирается на ладонь и читает свой ПАДД. Вулканец думает, что можно было бы подойти к нему: он поздоровается, решает Спок, и спросит, посетит ли Джим кафе завтра.

Однако, прежде чем Спок достигает цели, к Джиму подходят три человека и садятся рядом с ним. Кирк убирает свой ПАДД, разговаривает и смеется, пока Спок приближается к нему. Судя по его оживленной мимике и жестикуляции, Джим близко знаком с этими людьми, и им, вероятно, не понравится, если Спок прервёт их.

Избегая взгляда Джима, когда он проходит мимо них, Спок продолжает свой обычный путь к классу.

***

На самом деле Джим действительно посещает кафе «Caldera» на следующий день и продолжает посещать после. В течение ровно двух недель Джим приходит в кафе в смены Спока, либо рано утром, либо сразу после того, как утренняя запара проходит.

Спок делает иногда странный, но, по словам Джима, «реально удивительный» — кофе с добавками в качестве загадок. Тот угадывает не каждый раз, но уже может, как правило, отличать вкусы сиропов, разного молока и обжаренный кофе без особой помощи Спока.

Однажды утром, пока Джим пьёт соевый капуччино, Спок спрашивает:

— Ты приходишь сюда каждый день?

Джим запинается, а затем говорит:

— Ээ, только через день. Тогда, когда ты работаешь.

Спок вручает Джиму чашку.

— Очаровательно.

Они мгновение смотрят друг на друга, после чего Джим отводит взгляд на стойку и мнёт в руках пакетик сахара.

— Правда?

Спок кивает.

— Не было бы проще сделать кофе в общежитии или купить его на территории кампуса? Это, без сомнения, заняло бы меньше времени, чем ходить сюда.

— Мне не нравится кофе из репликатора, а весь кофе в кампусе отстой. На вкус как резина, — Джим по-прежнему избегает взгляда Спока. У него возникают странные проблемы при открытии пакетика сахара.

— Но ты не вегетарианец, и несколько раз говорил мне о том, что тебе нравятся сливки в кофе, — говорит Спок. — Здесь есть несколько кафе, которые лучше подойдут твоему рациону.

— Да, но это место по-прежнему ближе всего к кампусу. Короткая прогулка, хороший кофе. Это достаточно логично для тебя?

— Нет.

— Отлично, — фыркает Джим. — Что ещё ты хочешь знать?

— Твои аргументы до сих пор не объясняют, почему ты приходишь только в мои смены.

Розоватый румянец окрашивает кончики ушей Джима, и он смотрит на Спока. Его губы приоткрываются, но он молчит. Впервые Спок увидел Джима, который потерял дар речи — и вулканец не может понять, что его озадачило. Прошло около десяти секунд с тех пор, как Спок задал вопрос, и он продолжает терпеливо ждать ответа, зачем тот скорректировал свой график только чтобы видеться со Споком. Джим наконец разрывает свой сахарный пакет.

— Джим? — повторяет Спок, наклоняя голову.

— Что? — взволнованность Джима предает его резкий тон.

— Обычно ты пьёшь кофе без сахара.

Джим бросает пакетик на прилавок и говорит: 

— Черт побери.

***

Хотя в прошлый раз, когда Спок видел его, Джим ушел в расстроенных чувствах, он улыбнулся вулканцу на следующий день перед лекцией по Временной Механике. Сегодня он тоже казался дружелюбным; у стеклянной двери кафе он улыбнулся, когда обнаружил, что Спок на месте.

Кафе «Caldera» ещё закрыто — Джим прибыл ровно за семь минут до открытия, но Спок в любом случае оставил дверь разблокированной для него. Джим зевает дважды перед тем, как приблизиться к прилавку, и заглушает третий зевок, когда стоит перед Споком. Синяки под глазами еще темнее, чем обычно.

— Извини, что я пришёл раньше, — Джим проводит рукой по растрепанным и непричесанным волосам. — Я просто возьму Ред Ай, когда будешь готов, — говорит он.

— Безусловно. Тебе нужен дополнительный эспрессо?

— Я выгляжу настолько плохо, да? — Джим сонливо улыбается Споку, его глаза полузакрыты.

— Я не собирался оскорблять тебя, — Спок качает головой, пока настраивает кофеварку. — Исходя из того, сколько раз ты зевнул с момента входа в кафе и…

Джим подходит к прилавку, всё ещё улыбаясь, и берёт вулканца за плечо:  
— Я просто шучу, Спок. Я возьму дополнительный эспрессо.

Спок кладет в тостер бейгл[2], пока делает кофе, полагая, что Джим рано или поздно захочет позавтракать.

— Я понимаю, что людям требуется больше сна, чем вулканцам, — говорит Спок. — Существует риск для здоровья, не говоря уже о рисках для учебы, если ты не спишь всю ночь, Джим.

— Ой, не беспокойся обо мне. Я буду в порядке.

Этот кофе делается довольно просто, поэтому Спок быстро заканчивает его и передает горячую чашку Джиму. Тот держит его в руках и вдыхает резкий, горький запах. Его глаза закрываются так, будто он засыпает прямо на ногах. Спок думает, что это выглядит очаровательно, хотя он знает, что это нелогично, и лучше бы он видел, как Джим бодрствует и заботится о своём здоровье.

— Ты снова всю ночь играл в шахматы против компьютера? — спрашивает Спок.

— Я же сказал, это было всего один раз! — смущается Джим.

Спок поднимает бровь, призывая Кирка объясниться, и тому нужна секунда, чтобы глотнуть кофе.

— Нет, я просто читал, — вздыхает Джим, отставив чашку. — В библиотеке есть одно замечательное место, на верхнем этаже в правом углу у окна. Оно отлично освещено и очень закрыто, а кресло — большое и уютное, поэтому я иду туда, когда библиотека открыта. В общем, я читал учебник по технологиям двадцатого века, и следующее, что я помню, это то, как встает солнце.

— Я предполагаю, тем не менее, что это был приятный опыт, поскольку ты был полностью занят чтением, а не «зубрежкой» перед экзаменом.

— О, чувак, ты бы узнал, если бы я корпел над учебниками всю ночь. Я бы сейчас так связно не говорил, — насмешливо улыбается Джим.

— Интересно, — говорит Спок. — Я не ожидал, что ты один из тех, кто считает необходимым учиться таким образом.

Джим улыбается в свой кофе и делает еще один глоток:  
— В самом деле? Это хорошо. Я стараюсь не сходить с этого пути.

— Я заметил, что многие студенты гордятся своими учебными привычками, какими бы вредными они ни были. Есть ли причина, по которой ты не поступаешь так же?

— Ну, да. Я стараюсь не хвастаться учебой. Или вообще об этом не говорить. Просто это… — Кирк делает паузу, затем громко выдыхает. — Я стараюсь выглядеть так, будто я не учусь усердно, понимаешь? Это глупо.

— Если ты усердно работаешь, чтобы поддерживать этот образ, то у тебя должны быть для этого веские причины, — говорит Спок.

— Я психологически готовлюсь к тому, что люди думают обо мне, — Джим пожимает плечами. — Однажды я завалил экзамен, и мой профессор начал говорить о моем отце, что я мог бы быть таким, как он, если бы я усердно работал. А в другой раз, когда всё выглядело так, будто я столкнулся с трудностями, научный руководитель сказал, что мне не нужно быть похожим на моего отца. В любом случае, я никогда не смогу быть так же хорош, как он. И если я буду выглядеть так, будто слишком стараюсь, люди начнут говорить, что я просто пытаюсь стать моим отцом.

— Так, будто ты не можешь выиграть, — говорит Спок.

— Нет, — отвечает Джим. Его мрачное выражение лица пропадает. — Если они не могут понять, что, черт возьми, я делаю, они не будут докучать мне.

— Интересная точка зрения, — кивает Спок. — Думаю, я понимаю тебя.

— Да? — говорит Джим, немного обеспокоенный. — Тебя когда-нибудь доставали твои родители и профессора? Мне казалось, что ты всегда был золотым мальчиком.

— Совсем наоборот, — говорит Спок. — У меня часто возникали ссоры с моими сверстниками, поскольку я не был полностью вулканцем, как они. Будучи взрослым, я должен был остаться на Вулкане и посещать академию там, но вместо этого я решил вступить в Звездный Флот. Это привело к определённому осложнению отношений между мной и моим отцом, но я считаю, что здесь все подходит мне больше.

— О, чувак. Мне жаль, — говорит Джим.

— Нет необходимости жалеть об этом. Я только излагал факты, — отвечает Спок. — У меня нет никаких чувств по этому поводу.

— Ну ладно. В любом случае. Ты, нарушающий правила и убегающий из дома? — Джим усмехается, а затем прыгает на столешницу так, что теперь он сидит, прислонившись боком к плечу Спока. — У нас больше общего, чем я думал.

— Да, — говорит вулканец, глядя на Джима. — Мы оба наслаждаемся шахматами и испытываем трудности с нашими отцами.

Джим взрывается смехом, словно не может поверить, что только что сказал Спок. Когда его хохот стихает, он говорит:  
— Это напомнило мне кое-что — мы должны как-нибудь сыграть партию. У меня есть трёхмерная доска в общежитии.

— Возможно, мы могли бы сыграть в библиотеке, в твоём любимом месте.

— Только тогда мы должны сидеть тихо. Так что не кричи от злости, когда я надеру тебе зад.

Спок поднимает бровь, и Джим хихикает, после чего допивает оставшийся кофе. Он наблюдает, как вулканец вынимает поджаренный бейгл из тостера, с энтузиазмом вещает о том, что Спок «слишком хорош для него», пока не вспоминает, что в этом кафе нет настоящего масла или сливочного сыра.

Джим остается сидеть на стойке, где подаются напитки, болтает ногами и смотрит в окно. В любом другом случае Спок не позволил бы кому-либо сидеть так, как сейчас сидит Кирк, так как это, вероятно, нарушает правила безопасности. Но это Джим, клиенты не придут еще ближайшие двенадцать минут, а это место позволяет ему находиться ближе к Споку.

— По утрам, должно быть, довольно тихо, да? — спрашивает Джим. Он закончил есть свой бейгл и кофе, и ждет, пока кофеин подействует.

— Да, — говорит Спок. — Обычно ты, как правило, первый.

— Ну, это единственное место и время, когда я действительно могу поговорить с тобой, так как ты не разговариваешь со мной в классе.

Спок почти хмурится.

— Я не хочу прерывать твоё общение со сверстниками.

— Да ладно тебе, Спок, ты никого не прервал бы, — фыркает Джим. — Я почти никого не знаю в этом классе. Они просто стараются быть дружелюбными. Я бы с большим удовольствием поговорил с тобой.

— Почему?

Из своего положения и того, насколько близко они находятся друг к другу, Спок может видеть длину ресниц Джима, светлые веснушки на его шее, небольшую щетину на подбородке.

— Когда я разговариваю с тобой, я просто… чувствую себя по-другому, — говорит Джим низким голосом, искренне улыбаясь. — Мне не нужно проецировать вокруг себя какой-то образ. Ты понял, что я книжный червь, прежде чем я узнал твое имя. Больше никто не знает, что мне нравится читать учебники в свободное время.

Спок нужна секунда, чтобы сделать вдох, после чего он говорит: 

— Я рад, что ты чувствуешь себя комфортно со мной, Джим. Я чувствую то же самое.

Джим наклоняется вперед и касается своим лбом лба Спока. Спок не удивлен, хотя он и не думал, что это произойдет, даже не рассчитал вероятность такого события. Внезапно он осознает, что пришел к принятию и пониманию спонтанности Кирка. Под кожей Спока расползается тепло, а затем Джим целует его мягко, осторожно.

Они разрывают поцелуй всего лишь на мгновение, прежде чем Спок вновь прижимается к чужим губам, а затем скользит указательным и средним пальцами по пальцам Джима, чтобы они целовались и ртами и руками одновременно.

Джим целуется так, будто он только проснулся, тепло и медленно. Он на вкус горький, как кофе, и это приятно незнакомо Споку. Даже когда они отрываются друг от друга, Джим всё ещё остается близко, а его рука продолжает лежать на руке вулканца.

— Я на самом деле встречаюсь с моим научруком через десять минут, — говорит Кирк. — С новым, а не тем мудаком, который сказал, что я не так хорош, как мой папа, — Джим скользит пальцами по пальцам Спока, — он довольно быстро понял этот вулканский ритуал — и по коже Спока ползут мурашки.

— Я рад слышать, что ты нашел более подходящего научного руководителя, — Спок хочет снова поцеловать Джима, возможно, в шею или в округлые уши, но он воздерживается. — Скоро начнется утренняя спешка.

— Тогда, наверное, мне стоит уйти со стойки, — Джим украдкой целует вулканца в щеку, затем спрыгивает вниз и забирает сумку. — Я напишу тебе, чтобы мы могли запланировать свидание за шахматами. Звучит неплохо?

— Да, — отвечает Спок. — Увидимся позже, Джим.

Кирк смотрит на вулканца своими яркими и немного возбуждёнными глазами, а затем выбегает в дверь, почти врезаясь в двух студентов, приближающихся к кафе. Спок смотрит на него через окно, наблюдает за тем, как тот опускает голову, чтобы скрыть широкую улыбку и покрасневшие щеки. Утро начинается медленно. На этот раз Спок не заботится о неэффективности кофеварки, наблюдая, как эспрессо медленно льётся из нее. Его разум находится совсем в другом месте, в мыслях о верхнем этаже библиотеки, о странном кофе и играх в шахматы с Джимом.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Рэд ай — американский крепкий кофейный напиток, получаемый путём добавления эспрессо в обычный кофе, приготовленного при помощи фильтра.  
> [2] Бейгл - что-то вроде несладкого пончика.  
> Спасибо за прочтение!


End file.
